Boys
by Shadow-hidden-Sun
Summary: Second season of A New Girl. Annie's back at Horizon and new twists are added. Chapter 2. March 2009 - Editing.
1. Promises

**A/N:** Second season of a New Girl, called Boys. It's a few days after Annie ranaway and she's back at Horizon.  
Don't hurt me, but I've actually had this on my computer for a while, I just wasn't sure if I wanted to start the second season with this or another fanfic that I had written for it. And plus I changed a few things.  


* * *

**Promises**

Shelby glanced back. The footsteps she had heard before stopped.

"Okay, whoever you are, stop hiding and show yourself!" She shouted. Whoever it was didn't listen.

"I'm going to mess you up so bad if you don't come out on the count of three. One, two, three! All right, that's it!" She backtracked to find her stalker.

"Hi, gorgeous." Smiled a boy with deep blue eyes and brown hair."Don't you dare call me gorgeous."

"What are you gonna do?" He slipped his hand into her shirt."What the hell do you think your doing!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" His smile grew even larger. Shelby decided to play around with this guy's head.

"Give it to me, big shot." She flashed him a sexy smile back. He stepped closer, coming in for a kiss, when Shelby kicked him in the sin.

"That's for calling me gorgeous! And this," she punched him in the jaw, "is for putting your hands on me!" Blood seeped from his mouth."Had enough yet?"

"No," He answered and advanced on her, pushing her down and sitting on top of her. He held her arms firmly in one hand, while gently stroking her belly. The brown haired teenager looked around to make sure no one was in eyesight before inching his hand further up.

"My name's Brian, what's yours babe?" Shelby just continued to struggle against his powerful muscles. He positioned himself on her and started rocking back and forth.

"Oh, yeah," he moaned.

"Stop it!" Shelby screamed. He kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Shelby took the chance and bit it.

"You b!" He yelled, slapping her across the face and rocking harder.

"Scott!" Shelby cried out."No, Brian." He kissed her again. Pulling away from her mouth he said, "Let's go somewhere else, shall we?" He forcefully stood her up and dragged her to the shed.

* * *

"Where's Shel?" Scott asked as he sat down for lunch. Ezra shrugged.

"We thought she was with you," Daisy said.

"Well, she isn't, so where is she?"

"Don't ask me." Auggie replied.

"She probably just went for a walk," Jules suggested.

"She skipped the last class."

"And she doesn't do that?" Ezra asked.

"She does, sometimes, but . . . never mind. I'll go look for her." As he was about to go look, she appeared.

"Hey where have you been? You missed class."

"I went for a walk."

"You should have told me so I could have gone with you." Scott smiled.

"I'll inform you next time," She responded slyly. Across the table, Annie coughed.

"Eww, don't cough on my food," Shelby told her. They both had slowly began to from a friendship, but Shelby was Shelby.

"Sorry," Annie apologized.

* * *

"Annie, sweetie, you have a phone call." Sophie entered the dorm saying.

Silently, she got up and followed Sophie to the office; Sophie left her for privacy.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Hello honey," Said a man's voice on the other line."

Hi dad."

"So how are you?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Peter called and said you took off during a storm. Did you really do that?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just did."

"He also told me that you burnt yourself and, and attempted suicide.

"Swallowing, she answered, "Yeah."

"Honey, I want you to get better, why are you doing all these things?"

"I, I don't know."

"Well, I hope you get better." Their was an awkward pause, "I know I promised you something, but I can't keep that promise." Annie almost panicked.

"What!" She half yelled.

"I'm so sorry, honey, but we just can't pay for Dazzle. She's too much. It was different when you were working and paying for her and caring for her, but none of us here have that kind of money or time." He stopped to hear his daughter's response, but didn't hear anything."She has to go, Annie."

"No!" Annie yelled.

"Ann-""No, you listen! Why can't you keep your promises? Huh? Why? This is different when you promised a dog or that everything was going to get better. I earned this! I paid for her and cared for her! She's legally mine, you can't take her away from me!"

"Sweetheart, I know, but-"

"Go but someone else!" She screamed before hanging up the phone. Crying, she slipped to the floor, her head in her arms.

Hearing something the male went to go see what it was. Dan saw one of Peter's students crying on the floor.

"Are you all right?" He asked her. She didn't acknowledge him.

"Do you want to speak to Peter?"

"Leave me alone." Came a muffled reply."Come on, I'll take you to Peter."

Suddenly, she shot up and took off.

"Wait!" He called after her. As quickly as he could, he went for Peter's office. Turning around, he watched the girl climb into a tree at the edge of the forest.

* * *

"Peter," Dan said as he walked ran into the office.

"Yeah, what is it?" Peter asked, taking his eyes off a file he had in his hands.

"One of your girls took off, but climbed into a tree. I'm not sure if she's still there though."

"Okay. Where?"

"That way, she's got onto one close to the edge."

"Thanks Dan. I'll give her a minute to settle down and I'll go talk to her." He nodded and left.

* * *

Peter strolled over by the trees, searching them for the girl. He found Annie sitting on a branch, with her head on her knees, crying. Watching her for a moment, he noticed that she was rocking, he was afraid that she was going to fall off.

"Annie, would you like to talk?" He asked. She moved her head staring at him and sniffled.

"Did Shelby do something?" Annie shook her head.

"Then what?"

"My dad called."

"What he say?" She dug her head back in her arms, "Annie, come down please. You're going to fall."

"I don't care.""You might not, but I will and so will your father if I have to call him saying you're in the hospital once more. Plus you're supposed to be taking it easy."Peter reached up to grab her leg. She flinched back, losing her balance. She fell, but swung her legs around the branch so she wouldn't go that far. Her chest rose rapidly as she caught her breath.

"I thought you didn't care." Peter said, looking at her face which quickly became red from all the blood rushing to her brain. She tired to swing her arms up to the branch and then attempted to pull herself up. One of her legs slipped, and she grasped. Peter took Annie's hands in his to help her out. Her head rested against his chest.

"You can either let go and I'll catch you or climb back up and then come down. Which is it?" Annie pulled herself up again, but he stopped her."I don't think you'll come down if you go back up." Annie's eyes closed as she tired not to pass out.

"Just please . . ." Annie begged. Peter took a step back so Annie could unhook her leg safely from the branch. Her legs hit the ground with a thud. For a second, Annie rested her head against him, before sliding down to the ground. Peter let go of her and knelt down.

"You okay now?" She was still breathing pretty hard and started coughing. He repeated the question a moment later when she settled down. She nodded.

"What did you're dad say?"

"That he was going to get rid of my horse.""You have a horse?"

"Yes, and I bought her. I cared for her, feed her, rode her and he's going to get rid of her.""

I'm sure he has a reason."

"He doesn't have the money to and he's 'too busy' to care for her."

"It's your dad's decision Annie."

"I hate him!" Annie yelled.

"Why?"

"Because I do!"

"No need to yell."

"I still hate him."

"Just because he's getting rid of your horse?"

"He promised!"

"Not all promises can be kept," He explained.

"Yeah, especially if my dad says them." Annie got up and stormed watched her for a moment before getting off the ground and heading back towards his office.

* * *

"Hey," Scott tried to draw his girlfriend's attention, "Hey, Shelby." Waving his hand in front of her face caused her to look up. "Are you okay? You seem out of it."

"I'm sorry. It's just I have a lot going on," She explained.

"If you need me, I'm here for you. You know that, right?" They stopped walking, and Scott gazed into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts.

"I know and that's why I love you so much." She gave him a peck on the cheek and he gave her a warm, meaningful hug. Abruptly, Shelby started tensing guy, Brain, was strolling towards them. He stared at Shelby with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Come on, let's go to the docks," Shelby suggested and pulled Scott along.

* * *

"Okay, gang. I hope your all ready for group." Peter, like always, got moans as responses.

"Today we are going to talk about promises. What do you think a promise is and what is one promise someone has kept or either not kept."

"A promise to me is something that someone says their going to do. Like keep a secret or something. Um, to play ball in the park," Ezra explained.

"A promise is a trusting word. Something that you know will happen or is supposed to happen. To quit drinking," Daisy showered them with her wisdom.

"It's something made to be broken, just something people say to get your hopes up for no reason. Not go after Jess," Shelby told them all.

"I think a promise is something you're supposed to trust, but your not always sure you can," Scott paused a moment, "Don't tell anyone."

"I agree with everyone here," Auggie said.

"And?" Peter questioned.

"And . . . to not torment anyone again."

"I think a promise is something that's supposed to be kept, but sometimes is really hard to keep. This is going to be the one," Juliette clarified

."A promise is something that's never kept, no matter what. Actually, I don't think it should even be a word. Everything's going to be okay," Annie uttered.

"Well, I think a promise is something that's like trust, but its not always in one's control. Many things can lead to why a promise is kept or not kept. I'll stop," Peter told his side of the story.

"I agree with everyone else, including Shelby, Ezra, and Peter. Sometimes it's not anyone's fault if a promise is broken. You'll be fine." Sophie also joined in with her opinion.


	2. No Way

**A/N:** Sorry, it took long to update. I've been busy working on my websites and on some higher ground, or higher ground related, role playing sites I'm registered on. Plus, you know, summer . . . being lazy, hanging with friends, etc.

* * *

**No Way**

"Morning everyone." Peter walked in.

"Morning," Mumbled a few of the Cliffhangers gang.

"Can't you all sound more cheerful?"

"At seven in the morning?" They asked.

"You should be used to it by now."

"No, not yet," Auggie answered and Peter saw Annie roll her eyes as he did.

He walked behind her, "You eating?"

"Does it look like I'm eating?" She continued to play with her food.

"Looks like you touched it. Unless you gave it to Scott?"

"No," She answered.

"Where's that new kid you promised?" Ezra asked.

"Sophie is showing him the dorm." As he said that, Annie started a coughing fit, and Sophie and the new kid walked in. Peter and the group looked at her. She stopped coughing a moment later.

"You taking medicine?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"Right amount?"

"The amount you told me."

"If that cough isn't gone in . . . three days you're getting a check up," Peter explained.

"Don't you think I've seen enough of the hospital?"

"A check up here, but if its something more that, then the hospital. Plus all those visits were your idea."

"This cough isn't."

"Partially it is."

Annie sighed, "Why did you have to build this place in the middle of Canada?"

Peter knelt down to her level, "It's not the middle of Canada and I didn't build it."

He went to introduce the newest member, but whispered something to Sophie first.

Sophie smiled at him, said something back, and left.

Peter went to hold the boy by his shoulders. The boy slipped past him, giving him a glare, "Dude, don't touch me."

"Ok, mental note, everyone; never touch the new admit."

Everyone giggled, except Annie; whose heart was pounding and nerves were tense; She knew who the new student was. They had been in elementary together. She used to have a crush on him. Her heart slowed down a bit as she said he's an idiot. _He changed from that sweet, flirty guy to a cursing, I-don't-care-attitude._

"This is Raymond Grift. He's from California."

Peter introduced everyone, but Raymond began studying the group, not paying any attention to what he was saying.

He noticed that each male had a female next to him, but one male had two. He thought he recognized one of them, but he didn't remember her that well. He also noticed that she was younger than the rest, around his age.

He looked at the other girl next to the blond boy. She was pretty and older. He glanced back at the other girl, who was now looking straight at his face. They locked gazes until Raymond looked away. He remembered her now. She had brown eyes back then and worn glasses, but now her eyes were blue and no glasses._ Her name was, started with an L?_

"Scott, my man, you're to show him around," Peter said.

"Why is it always me?"

"Because you need the people skills."

"My people skills are just fine."

"I know Scott, you're just the one I chose. Now get to it, unless you'd rather have suns or something else," He explained to the teen.

"I'm going. Come on _Dude_."

Putting his tray up, Scott walked outside the cafeteria with Raymond.

"You don't have to show me around."

"If I let you go, I'll get in trouble, so I'd rather take the chance and just show you around the place," Scott told him.

"And you don't want to get in trouble?"

"You don't want to cross Peter, trust me. I've done it many times already."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Not really, but after a couple times in his office, you'll know what I mean."

"Whatever."

"You won't be saying that for long. Oh, and one more thing. Don't call Peter dude, he'll get on you for that one."

"I'll do whatever I want to," Raymond threw at him.

"Okay. It's not like I care in the slightest bit, but don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"If you know the measure of this angle, then you know the measure of the other one," Stated the teacher.

Turning around, she noted the few students paying attention. Seeing Raymond with his head down on the desk, she walked over to him.

She knelt on the floor, saying softly, "Raymond."

He didn't even flinch.

Getting up, she took a math book off of a neighboring desk, and dropped it, causing Raymond to jump up.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Grift and I'm sorry that my classroom hasn't come to your standards, but like the rest of the class, you must pay attention."

"Or what?" Raymond asked.

"Do you want to go down to Sophie's office?"

"Is that supposed to whip me into shape?"

"Auggust, please show Raymond to Sophie's office, please."

Auggie was about to leave with Raymond when Peter strolled in.

"Good, Mr. Scarbrow, Raymond needs a little talk."

"I'll do that, and I need Annie Miller to get her things," He said.

The two teenagers walked out with him.

"Annie, the doctor's waiting for you. I expect you to go straight to class when you're finished. Got me?"

"Yeah," she replied, leaving the two males alone.

"Now Raymond, why does Ms. Cooly want me to talk to you about?"

"Don't ask me."

"Raymond, I know that you know. Now just tell me."

"I fell asleep in class," Raymond clarified.

"And?"

"And I asked her what she was gonna do about it. Then she said if I'd like to go down to Sophie's office and I said I didn't care."

"Okay. Sounds like a pretty reasonable story. Why were you sleeping in class?"

"It's boring."

"Yes, it may be at times, but when you're older you'll appreciate every thing that you've learned."

"Doubt that," Said Raymond.

"Why do you doubt that?"

"Because no one in this world uses math like that."

"Yes, they do. Architects and construction workers do."

"But I don't want to become any of those things."

"Then what do you want to be when you're older?"

"Race car driver or a cop."

"Well, you still need an education to become both of those."

"Why learn something that you'll never going to use, that you're just going to forget?" Asked the younger male, trying to make a point to get out of learning something.

"Because you never know when you'll actually need it," Peter explained, "Now get back into class and pay attention this time."

* * *

Dr. Grodim had the stethoscope against Annie's upper back, under her shirt.

"Take a deep breath, Annie."

She did as she was told, taking a deep breath and then keeping it in. She felt him move the cold instrument to another area on her back.

"Slowly, let it out."

Being out of breath, Annie didn't really let it out slowly. He let her catch her breath for a short moment.

"Did that make you lose your breath?"

She nodded.

"K, I want to check your lungs one more time. Take another deep breath and hold it in. Try to let it out more slowly so I can make a diagnosis."

Nodding, Annie took another deep breath, holding it in.

"Have you been coughing anything up? In your throat or actually coughing stuff up?"

She nodded once more.

"Listening to your lungs, I'd say you might have bronchitis. Have you ever been diagnosed with bronchitis or asthma?"

"No, but I've always coughed."

"Okay. I'm going to make an appointment for you over at the clinic so they can figure out if you do have bronchitis," He analyzed, "but for now I want you to continue taking cough medicine and don't do anything strenuous like running. Also drink lots of liquids and keep warm so it doesn't get worse."

Nodding, she jumped down from the table. Dr. Grodim handed her a few cough drops as she began coughing.

"Don't let anyone else know you have these. They're not extremely harmful, but it's still medicine."

She nodded and exited the room.

* * *

Raymond sat under the gazebo, a book and paper in front of him.

"Fck this!" He yelled, and threw them off the table.

Glancing up, he saw a very attractive female stroll towards him. She had long blonde hair, and her skin glowed in the evening sunlight.

"Hey there," She called to him, sitting right next to him.

"Hi, what's your name, Foxy?"

"How about Foxy?"

"Sounds good to me," He replied, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"We should go into the shed, so no one can catch us."

"But isn't that part of the fun?"

She slowly got up, pulling him playfully by his shirt collar.

Gently, she placed a kiss on his lips, and then turned, starting for the shed.

"I'm coming . . ."


End file.
